TwinJ Mysteries Book 1: Playground of Nightmares
by FallenL.Angel
Summary: Jaden and Jesse are twins with a love for adventure and a knack for trouble. However, things quickly change when the twins find an old abandoned playground and begin to have nightmares. Can they figure out what is going on? Full Summary Inside
1. Meet the Twins

**Summary:**Jaden and Jesse are fraternal twin brothers who love adventure and have a knack for getting into trouble. One day when the twins visit the park, they find a strange passage in the woods. Ever curious, they take the path, and end up at an old playground with only a lone kid swinging on the swing who says he's waiting for his mother. After playing with the boy, Jaden and Jesse leave, unaware of the anomaly they have unleashed. Now the boys are being plagued with strange nightmares of continuous incidents, that all seem to involve that one playground. Now it's up to the twins to figure out the connection between the nightmares, and to find out about that little boy, to rid them of the problem. What the boys don't know however, is that another incident is soon to take place at the playground, can they stop it before it's too late, or will the playground have another victim to add to its ever-growing list?

**Genres: **Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Suspense, Humor, Friendship, Supernatural, Spiritual, Horror

**Warnings: **Mild Language, Blood, Violence

**Rate: T**

**

* * *

**

****

**I Do Not Own Anything Related to Yugioh GX**

**

* * *

****Twin-J Mysteries**

**Book 1**

**Playground of Nightmares**

**Chapter 1**

**Meet the Twins**

It was a wonderful day in Domino City, the birds were singing, people were walking in their shorts and t-shirts, and the Ice-Cream Shops were open for business. Even the Twin-Js were enjoying the wonderful weather.

"Hey wait up, Jaden!"

"Not in this lifetime, Jesse!"

Oh that's right. You don't know who the Twin-Js are. Let me explain. Their names are Jaden and Jesse Yuki-Anderson. They're somewhat fraternal twins, but act too much alike, with very few differences. This had earned them the name 'The Twin-Js'. Since their names both started with J and they were twins.

When they were born, the parents were slightly surprised they looked the same yet different. The reason for their last name was the fact that the parents, despite being married didn't know which one to give them. So, to make things easy they combined the two names.

Oh, you're wondering about the twins themselves, then why didn't you say so?

The first one is Jaden Yuki-Anderson. He is 14, and has two toned brown hair that was long in the front and short in the back. He also had brown eyes. Jaden was the younger of the twins by three minutes, and was also the faster, but could still hold his own should he need to use his fists. Jaden also loved the color red, and had a fondness for heroes and some fantasy.(Though would never admit that last part to anyone except Jesse.)

Jaden was currently wearing a red t-shirt, brown khakis and red sneakers. He had on a silver necklace with an angel wing that read 'Jaden' in red letters, it also looked like there was a hinge to connect it to something.

The second was Jesse Yuki-Anderson. Also being fourteen, and older than Jaden, Jesse had shaggy teal hair and light green eyes. Jesse also had a heavy southern accent. While Jaden was faster, Jesse had more strength, but could most of the time keep up with his slighlty younger twin. Jesse's color was usually blue and, while Jaden liked heroes, Jesse liked to study Crystals and Gems. He also had a great fondness for animals.

Jesse wore a blue t-shirt, blue jean khakis, and blue sneakers. Jesse also had a silver angel wing around his neck, but it read 'Jesse' in blue letters, and also had a hinge.

"Hurry up Jess,"Jaden called, urging his twin to keep moving.

"What's the big hurry Jay?"Jesse called back, laughing at his brother's eagerness.

"Rodrigo is about to open shop!"Jaden yelled back, and this caught Jesse's attention. Instantly, he was right beside his twin, smiling. Jaden smiled back, and then looked ahead. The twins turned a corner, and started to slow down. It wasn't long till they both came to a stop.

They stood in front of a small, white building with a peach roof. There were glass windows that resembled a parlor, and a small glass door that had the sign saying 'open'. In curly, pink letters, the sign on the top of the roof read 'Rodrigo's Seasonal Parlor Shop'.

Jesse and Jaden smiled at each other walking in. A small bell dinged as they walked in signaling their arrival.

The floor was clean, and had brown tiles, and there were some red booths, as well as white tables with light blue chairs with pink leather seats.

"Well,"said a jolly voice that held a scottish accent,"If it isn't my favorite customers, Jaden and Jesse Yuki-Anderson!" The boys looked over to see a chubby man wearing all white with a blue apron. He had curly white hair, a white mustache, and playful blue eyes.

"Mr. Rodrigo!" The boys shouted in unison, and ran up to the counter to greet the older man.

Mr. Rodrigo was one of the owners of this small shop, and he ran it with pride. While most shops had their treats shipped, the Rodrigo's worked hard to make fresh, home-baked treats, and to the twins they tasted great. It was a 'seasonal shop' because every season(sometimes every year) Mrs. Rodrigo would make treats for the season. In Summer it was home-made ice-cream, while in fall they had pastreis like pies and bread, as well as certain meats like ham or turkey. In Winter they made ginger breads, as well as hot chocolate and sometimes had candy hanging around fro younger ones to take. And in Spring they had fun little treats, like cupcakes, cakes, and sometimes strange combination cookies. Everything in the shop was home-made, even the whip cream. They also had a small garden in the back, where they planted their own things to make the treats, like pumpkins or strawberries. While the shop wasn't the most popular, it was defiantly among a favorite for Jaden, Jesse, and their friends.

Mr. R could only laugh at the boys' obvious glee. He thought of them as his own grandchildren.

"Good to see you too, boys,"The jolly man said,"What would you like? It's on the house." The boys looked at each other, jumped into the air, and did a high-five.

"Is is all right if I have a choclate?"Jaden asked, and Mr. R nodded, before looking at Jesse.

"Do you mind if I just have a vanilla, sir?"Jesse asked politely, he nodded again.

"Coming right up boys,"He said, going behind the counter. About a minute later he reappeared with two waffle cones. One with chocolate, the other vanilla, and each topped with some whipped cream and a cherry. He handed the cones to the respective boys and they thanked him. After saying good-bye, they walked out of the shop.

* * *

As the boys walked down the street eating the creamy dessert, they talked about random things in general. From what school would be like next year to what their friends had been doing.

"So who's Atticus trying to get together this time?"Jesse asked, taking a lick of his ice-cream.

"Not sure,"Jaden replied, taking the cherry and eating it,"But I think he's trying to get Rosey and Jim to go out." Jesse couldn't help but chuckle.

"Good luck then,"Jesse said,"With Rosey being so shy, it's going to take him forever, for her to even look at Jim without blushing." Jaden laughed and nodded in agreement. They were both so into the conversation, that they failed to notice another boy walking in their direction.

"Yeah you're right,"Jaden said, still chuckling,"He might even go as far as to-"Jesse didn't hear the rest of what Jaden said, cause at that exact moment a dark skinned boy, with short dark hair, walked by. His cold eyes locked with Jesse's, and the southern talker felt his heart freeze.(No not in that way. Sorry yaoi lovers.) Time seemed to slow, and before he knew it, the other boy had already passed and was walking on.

"Jesse?"Jaden said, noticing his brother's distant look,"Jesse?" Only when he shook Jesse's shoulder did he snap out of it.

"What?"Jesse said, finally looking at Jaden.

"Is something wrong?"Jaden asked, concern filling his eyes. Jesse could only look down, before his eyes glanced behind him. Taking the hint, Jaden looked over to see the same boy Jesse had been eye-locked with.

"Axel?"Jaden asked, and Jesse nodded. It was really no mystery that there was something strange between the two. Ever since they met during last year it's as if Axel constantly watched Jesse. And not just him. Even though he would never say it aloud, Jesse had seen Axel watching Jaden as well, as if they were some world renowned criminals who escaped prison.

"I swear,"Jaden said, getting Jesse's attention,"It's as if that guy is out to get you or something." Jesse could only was then that they both heard some music playing from Jaden's pocket. He reached in and pulled out a red and black cell phone. He clicked the answer button and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello,"He said,"Oh, hey mom! Yes me and Jesse are on our way back." There was a pause.

"I know, sorry for being out so late."Another pause.

"Okay, we'll be there soon. Yes, were half way there now." One more pause.

"Okay mom. Love you, too. Bye." Jaden hung up, and returned the phone to his pocket.

"Mom wants us back home ASAP."Jaden said, and Jesse quirked an eyebrow.

"Why?"The twin asked, and Jaden shrugged.

"Beats me,"He started, before smirking at Jesse,"Race ya there!" It was then the boys took off down the sidewalk, being careful not to spill their ice-cream.

* * *

First Chapter in the 1st book of the Twin-J mysteries! You're probably thinking 'Not Another One', but I am making a sacrifice for this: I am Currently putting 'Rise of the Rebel' and 'A Jeweled Begining' on a LONG hiatus. Mainly because I've been raring to make this for you guys, and I truly have fun writing it. So please don't hate me for the above stories. And please no flames should you review. And also, I'm getting the second part of Take Me Home Nii-san: The Day at work done! I'm soooooooo sorry for any inconvenience!


	2. Parental Worries?

**I do not own anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh GX.****

* * *

****Twin-J Mysteries**

**Book 1**

**Playground of Nightmares**

**Chapter 2**

**Parental Worries?**

It wasn't long before the twins had made it to their home. It was rather large with two-stories, a basement, and an attic. It was built with peach-colored cement, and had a brown roof. There was a balcony on one side, and had several white windows. The door was also white, and had a gold-colored doorbell. There were several bushes planted around the home. The boys walked up the drive way and the path that lead to the door. They opened the door and walked inside. To their surprise, they were met with any empty living room. It had white carpet, tan walls, and red couches along with a black chair. There was a brown coffee table in the middle, with a brown side table near the chair. There were other tables in the corners of the room with either pictures, or plants. Red curtains hung over the windows and a large T.V. sat in the room.

"Where's mom and dad?" Jesse asked, and Jaden only shrugged. He explained that he was told that they had to come home, not where thier parents were. Jesse frowned but nodded. It was then something caught his eye. On the coffee table was a notepad, and next to it a pen. Even though the older twin couldn't read it, he could tell something was scribbled on it. He walked over and picked it up, it read:

_Dear Jaden and Jesse,_

_Sorry if we're gone when you guys come home, but we still had some things to take care of. We just wanted you guys to be back home safe, and before dark. We left you guys some money under the cookie jar if you want to order something, we could be gone awhile. You're father says that you're to stay home for the rest of the night, and that he loves you. Again, sorry for worrying you._

_Love,_

_Mom._

Jesse sighed. His mom was always like this. Almost everyday when they weren't staying with a friend they had to come home. And everytime they were there before thier parents were even back. Neither of the two understood why they did this, but they obviously had their reasons.

_'Even if they never tell us why,'_Jesse thought, before putting the pad down.

Jaden, who had decided to remove his shoes by the door, was sitting on the couch waiting for Jesse to finish reading the note.

"What does it say?"He asked, leaning back on the arm. Jesse then relayed what he had read to his younger twin, and Jaden sighed.

"They always do this,"Jaden said, and his teal-haired brother nodded in agreement.

"They did say we could order take out,"Jesse said, which caught Jaden's attention.

"I say we order pizza!"He said raising his hand. However, he had done it so fast that he ended up falling off the couch with a loud _thud!_. Jesse winced.

_'Luckly he's the hard headed one,'_The older thought, before bursting out laughing.

"Geez, Jay,"He said,"You just had ice-cream, and you're already hungry?"

"I'm not hungry, Jess,"He said holding his stomach,"I'm starving!" Jesse laughed harder, before giving in.

"Okay, okay,"He said, walking towards a telephone,"What toppings do ya want?"

"How about some pepperoni, green peppers, some extra cheese-"Jaden would of gone on had Jesse not interrupted him.

"Hold it there partner,"He said, holding his hand up,"First we need to make sure we have enough, second, don't you dare say mushrooms. Ya know I'm allergic."He then began to dial the number.

"Sorry,"Jaden said, smiling sheepishly. Jesse only smiled back.

* * *

It was about fifteen minutes later when the doorbell rang. Jesse sat his book down and picked the money off the table and walked towards the door. He opened it to reveal a kid about 18 with black hair and choclate eyes.

"You ordered the pizza right?"He asked. Jesse nodded.

"Jaden,"Jesse called,"Come get this while I pay him." Instantly, the two-toned brunette appeared, took the pizza from the man, said thanks, and ran back in giving off an evil laugh. The 18 year-old just stood there with his eye twitching, while Jesse calmly counted the money.

"Here ya go,"He said, putting him the money in his hand,"There should be a three dollar tip in there as well." Jesse was about to go back in, when he noticed the other teen was still standing there with his mouth wide.

"Wha-wha-what was that!"The other cried, pointing in the direction Jaden had left to.

"Oh that,"Jesse asked,"He was deprived of eating for more than 15 minutes." After Jesse had said that, he walked back in, leaving the other to stare at the door.

* * *

Jesse sighed as he walked into the living room, seeing Jaden had already gotten them plates, and was now buisily getting the room ready for a movie.

"Jaden,"Jesse said as the other teen rushed around the room,"You know you scared the living crud out of the delivery boy right?" Jaden stopped in mid-run, looked at Jesse, then said,"Yeah." Jaden then began to rush around the room again as Jesse sat on the couch rolling his eyes.

* * *

It was around 12:00 when the movie had ended and the boys had fallen asleep. Jesse woke up and stretched while he yawned. He looked at his watch and sighed. He looked down and noticed Jaden had fallen asleep with his head on his lap. Jesse chuckled.

"Jay,"He said quietly, while shaking Jaden,"C'mon, wake up. We need to go to bed."Jaden shifted then mumbled something about ten more minutes causing Jesse to roll his eyes, but was amused nonetheless.

"Jaden,"Jesse said, shaking his brother again,"We have to go upstairs if we want to sleep. We'll clean the mess up after we wake up." Jaden groaned before cracking open his eye.

"Do we have to?"He asked, and Jesse nodded. Groaning again, Jaden slowly got up and followed his twin up the stairs.

* * *

As soon as the two entered their shared room, they began to strip from their day clothes.

The room itself had blue walls and red border, with a tan carpet. Both sides had a bed, shelves above them, side tables with lamps, small bookshelves, and a dresser. There was an empty desk on Jaden's side, and a desk with a computer on Jesse's.

Jaden's side had red, black and white. The shelf above his bed consisted of figurines and a few stuffed animals. His bookshelf held many comic books, but there were a few chapter books as well.

Jesse's side had blue, green, and white. His shelf had more stuffed animals than Jaden, yet it also consisted of small samples of gems and crystals. On his bookshelf he had plenty of chapter books, but there was the occasional book on crystal and gemstones, as well as some other informational books.

The boys had finished stripping down, and Jaden was in his black muscle shirt and red boxers, while Jesse was in a blue muscle shirt with green boxers.

Instantly, Jaden literally dove under his covers, before popping out the other end. Jesse could only chuckle at the display. His brother was so strange sometimes. He walked over and turned out both their lamps, before going to his own bed. As he pulled back the covers, he heard Jaden give a sleepy,'goodnight, bro', which made Jesse smile.

"Goodnight,"Jesse said,"Jaden." Now that the two were cuddled under the covers, they let themselves drift to sleep.

* * *

Second chapter is done! I'm sorry if there isn't much going on in these chapters, but I promise you, it's getting to the good part soon. I do hope you'll bere with me until then. Also, There will be profiles for these two, right NOW!

**Name: **Jaden Yuki-Anderson

**Nickname(s): **Jay, Hero, 'Slacker'

**Age: **14

**Likes: **Relaxing, Adventure, Drawing, Anything Fun

**Dislikes: **Sitting Still, Tennis, His Friends Getting Hurt, His Brother Being in Trouble

**Family: **Josh(Dad), Sara(Mom), Jesse(Fraternal Twin Brother)

**Info: **Jaden is fun-loving and hyper, and absolutely loves adventure. Unfortunately, because of this, it is often he gets into trouble. Jaden cannot sit still for more than ten minutes, so often finds himself in bad situations at school. He adores his slightly older brother, Jesse, and would do anything to protect him. Jaden's favorite sport is Soccer, and he loves Fried Shrimp. His favorite flavor of ice cream is chocolate.

**Name: **Jesse Yuki-Anderson

**Nickname(s): **Jess, Pretty-boy, 'The other Jaden'

**Age: **14

**Likes: **Reading, Relaxing, Fun, Adventure

**Dislikes: **Arrogance, People taunting his brother and friends, Tennis, Fangirls

**Family: **Josh(Dad), Sara(Mom), Jaden(Fraternal Twin Brother)

**Info: **Jesse, to begin with, is a gentleman and is very modest. Like his brother, though, he loves adventure, which often gets them into trouble. Unlike Jaden, Jesse is a whiz with most computers, however he has a horrible sense of direction, which usually leads to Jaden having to drag him around anyplace new. Jesse is very protective over Jaden, and would even get into a fist fight to keep him safe, which has happened more than once when they were younger. Jesse's favorite sports are basketball, and baseball. His favorite food is ramen, and he loves the flavor vinalla.

More Profiles as the chapters and books go on!


	3. Terry Twins of Love!

**I do not own anything related to Yugioh GX. I only own the Terry Twins.****

* * *

****Twin-J Mysteries**

**Book 1**

**Playground of Nightmares**

**Chapter 3**

**Terry Twins of Love!**

It was morning and the sun was starting to reach it's point in the sky. Everyone was now getting up. Well, everyone except Jesse that is. The young boy had been waking up in the middle of the night, thinking their parents were home, when really it hadn't been anything. Eventually, he gave up on the small hope and quickly went to sleep without waking up. That had happened around 8:00 this morning.

"Attack!" And it was 10:00 now. Jaden immediately pounced on his brother's bed, and Jesse's eyes snapped open in surprise.

"Wha-!" he cried, but didn't get very far when he suddenly felt Jaden tackle him. Instantly the two tumbled off the bed, with Jesse under Jaden who was pinning him to the floor.

"Victory,"Jaden cried in triumph,"See you get out of this one Jess." It took Jesse about a minute to realize that his brother had pinned him. Another minute to realize Jaden was smirking at him, and another ten second for him to smirk back in challenge. So it took two minutes and ten second to finally react.

"That's what you think Jay,"Jesse said, before freeing his hands and placing them on Jaden's shoulders,"But ya gonna haft ta do better than that!"Quickly, Jesse used his strength to push the younger twin upwards, so he could have his waist escape. He then used his legs to launch both him and Jaden into the middle of the room. This time with Jesse pinning Jaden. The two boys only smirked at eachother, and any bystander would be able to see the sparks of electricity flow between the two. Oh, you're curious about the situation? Then allow me to explain.

Ever since the two were able to walk, every morning the other would pounce their twin, in an attempt to pin them for the title, victor for the day. Their parents were afraid the two would get too rough with eachother, especially since at the time Jaden was much smaller than Jesse. The adults were afraid the older and stronger of the twins would truly harm Jaden, whether he meant to or not. However, Jesse proved to be smarter than the average toddler. Everytime he wrestled with Jaden he would quickly push them into a more open area, so that Jaden wouldn't hit his head. And everytime he pinned Jaden, he kept a gentle but firm grip on him, so he wouldn't cause actual bruises. It wasn't long till the parents realized Jesse was being the most gentle with Jaden, but still making it a challenge so Jaden would have fun and not complain about Jesse going too easy on him. Of course it wasn't long before Jaden grew, and he was now able to take Jesse on easier, relieving his parents. However it was strange how Jaden had yet to hit a growth spurt. It was then the two boys laughed.

"C'mon,"Jesse said, releasing Jaden,"Let's get dressed and head on out." Jaden nodded.

* * *

Now that the boys had gotten dressed, they were busily eating breakfast. Jaden was wearing red t-shirt with a black stripe across the chest, blue jeans, and his red sneakers. He wore his wing necklace as well, and red sweatbands on his wrist. Jesse was wearing a blue t-shirt with a green stripe across the chest, blue jeans, and his blue sneakers. He, too, wore his necklace, and blue sweatbands on his wrist.

The boys were eating a simple breakfast of cereal and orange juice. Jaden was busy eating and reading the back of the ceral box, while Jesse ate and read the front of the newspaper that had been at the door.

"Hey, Jay,"Jesse said after swallowing a spoonful of cereal,"It says here that some famous scientist, Professor Benrath, just won 1st place in the annual science committee." Jaden raised and eyebrow.

"No offense Jess,"Jaden started, scooping up another spoon of cereal,"But why would that matter?" Jesse shrugged, and Jaden put the ceral in his mouth.

"It doesn't,"The twin replied,"I just thought it'd be an interesting fun fact." Jaden only rolled his eyes, but was amussed nonetheless.

"Whatever you say Jess,"Jaden said, finishing off his ceral and drinking the milk in the bowl. Jesse, having finished a minute ago, finished drinking his orange juice, before collecting his glass and their bowls, putting them in the sink. Jaden quickly finished off his juice, before joining Jesse, helping his twin rinse off the dishes. Once done, they both dried their hands, and began to walk towards the front door.

"So,"Jaden started,"Where are we going today?" Jesse shrugged.

"Dunno,"He stated,"How about the park?" Jaden quickly nodded.

* * *

It wasn't a very long walk there and the twins were glad for it. They didn't like taking too long to get where they were going. As they entered the park, Jaden stopped to smell the fresh air it breathed, while Jesse looked around.

It was rather large, and had woods surrounding it. A path made of concrete wound its way through the park, leading its visitors where to go. Benches littered the area, and a map showed where everything was. As the twins began to walk, however, they were unaware of the eyes that followed them. The people they were attached to, dove into a nearby bush, to avoid being spotted by thw twins. They continued to follow, and it wasn't long before the boys stopped to take a rest by a nearby bench. What luck! The boys were facing away from their stalkers! The two began to creep up on the twins.

"Jesse!"

"Jaden!"

The twins froze, when all of the sudden two pairs of arms wove around their necks.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

The boys looked behind them, and fear rippled through their spines. There, with their arms around their necks, were two girls around their age.

"Livvy!"Jesse yelled.

"Lizzy!"Jaden cried.

"What are you doing here!"Both twins called out. Both the girls grinned.

"That's right,"Livvy stated.

"You know who we are!"Lizzy finished. I'm sorry, you don't know these two, allow me to explain.

They are known as the Terry Twins. Like Jesse and Jaden, they're twins, however, they aren't fraternal twins.

Livvy, the one with her arms around Jesse, was the older of the two, and had long orange hair with blue streaks and brown eyes. She wore a pink dress, and pink flats. She had a pink ribbon in her hair.

Lizzy had her arms around Jaden, and looked like hr twins, except she had red streaks, and her clothes were yellow.

The streaks weren't natrual. They got them after they had first seen the twins, and colored them to the respective color of 'their men'.

The girls then walked around the bench, and sat right next to the boys, who now had a nervous smile on their lips.

"So,"Livvy started, scooting so she was close to sitting on Jesse's lap.

"What are you two doing here?"Lizzy ended, getting close to Jaden so that she could play with one of the brown strand of hair that framed his face.

"Nothin',"Jesse stated nervously, and a chesire grin made its way over Livvy's lips. She always loved Jesse's southern accent.

"In fact,"Jaden started,"We were just about to leave." Quickly, the twins were able to get away from the female twins, and now stood facing them.

"So, uh,"Jesse tried, but began to lose his wording as the twins began to stand, flirtious smiles on their lips.

"Look,"Jaden cried, trying to sound as realistic as possible,"A note declaring our love for you!" Instantly the girls turned around and began to search for anything that looked remotley like a note of sorts. However, when they didn't find anything, they turned back around, only to find that the Twin-Js were gone.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I hope you liked it. Also, thank you to all my reviewers who had given me such great reviews, You don't know how much that means to me! Also, if you have any questions, I'll be glad to answer, so long as it doesn't spoil the story for you. What'd you think of the Terry Twins? No they are not official oc's for me. They are only here for the story, and possible comic relief. Also, please note that things are gonna heat up with this story soon! I hope you'll be paitent till then!**


End file.
